The Caretaker of Dreams
by Garowyn
Summary: From the clouds, Seto has watched over Mokuba every night to make sure his nightmares are few. Mokuba meets him & a bond is formed, against the rules. Will Mokuba ever have a big brother? Can he be saved from the coming evil & from his sad life? Complete.
1. Beginning

**A/N: I do not own anything YGO. YGO's ancient Egyptian (which I do not own) past will not be included or mentioned in this story. Just a short 'what if?' AU fantasy non-yaoi, story, is all. =) '...thoughts...'**

* * *

It was past midnight and all was quiet among the clouds. Naturally. But sometimes if you listened real closely, you could hear voices, laughter, and sometimes, although very rarely, singing. Among the clouds there were beings that possessed a mystical power that allowed them to control the dreams of those living on earth. These beings had no official name and saw themselves as caretakers of the humans. They lived up to 800 years each and resembled humans.  
  
The number of these beings was slightly greater than the population of earth. Others who were masters of dreams trained young humanoids.  
  
Whenever one human died, the caretaker of that person's dream would find another and move on. The humanoids watched over their 'pets' as often referred to and protected them from the corrupt and unpleasant things that entered one's dream.  
  
For example, if one human dreamt of drowning in a raging river, the human's caretaker would simply change the raging river into a mere puddle of water, thus saving the human from having a nightmare. The caretakers enjoyed protecting their pets for it was all they lived for but sometimes they are unable to prevent the human from having a nightmare.  
  
There were other humanoids, black-hearted, who dwelled in the storm clouds, a fitting place for their kind. They thrived on making humans suffer in their dreams, and thoroughly enjoyed sensing the agony the humans were being put through. They too worked in similar ways to the pure-hearted humanoids and when two met upon the edge of a nightmare or a good dream, battle would erupt but not in the form of what we would think.  
  
Instead it was a struggle to have greater control over the outcome of the dream. You see, whenever a caretaker or a blackguard wants to change something in a dream, they use energy from within themselves and if one exerts too much energy and strength, they can become severely injured. They would not die right away but remain in their injured state for long periods of time, unable to protect their pet. In some cases, if too powerful, the energy drained because of an overpowering force, could kill.  
  
Another thing about caretakers: they can appear to their pets in their dreams if desired. But bonds must never be formed. It was a rule that hadn't been broken in over 700 years. Therefore, no caretaker has ever appeared to his or her pet during a dream.  
  
Until now.

* * *

The head caretaker, Veeana, gazed at the stars twinkling in the night sky. She could've been mistaken for a Queen because of her great beauty. Long raven tresses cascaded in waves past her shoulders. Her hair was held back by a small silver tiara save for her long curled bangs. Purple violet eyes shone brightly as if they were diamonds and she wore a long pale purple gown. It was made of a thin and soft material and ended just above her ankles. The gown was sleeveless and was of the 'tank top' design on earth. It sparkled like jewels. She was bare-footed and the clouds were soft to the touch. She was truly beautiful.  
  
Behind her stood a tall young man, with short brown hair and the most intense ice blue eyes. He wore a royal blue tunic with a v-neck revealing a bit of his chest, and dark pants going straight down to the ankles. He too was bare-foot and was called Seto. He waited patiently for Veeana to acknowledge his presence.  
  
Without turning around, Veeana spoke in a soft, musical voice. "Seto."  
  
Seto remained expressionless, being one the loners of the caretakers. "Yes My Lady?" He spoke in a deep monotone voice.  
  
Veeana stood in the same position. "There is a baby being born at this moment. The mother appears to be in bad condition and I do not know if she will survive. The baby however is in need of a caretaker. I was going to assign someone else who has more skill but I have heard from your trainer that you are improving each day and he feels you are ready to take on the responsibility of a caretaker." Veeana then turned around to face him, a faint smile on her face as she noticed the slight surprise on Seto's own face.  
  
Seto searched for the right words. "I am...honored that you have chosen me." He finally answered, making a mental note to thank his trainer later for that privilege that which was given.  
  
Veeana's smile widened. "I know you will do well." She paused, her smile fading.  
  
Seto felt slightly uncomfortable as she stared in his direction. He could see her mysterious eyes looking straight at him but not really seeing him. It was a little eerie but Seto wasn't going to reveal his discomfort by asking her what was wrong.  
  
Veeana then fixed her serious gaze on him. "The mother has died and the little one is drifting into a restless sleep. His name is Mokuba and you will be his caretaker." A gentle smile spread across her face. "Good luck, Seto. When the baby boy is not sleeping, you will be returned to the clouds until he sleeps. Now, you know what to do..."  
  
Seto nodded and closed his eyes, inhaling deeply, preparing for the transformation. It seemed like an eternity as he waited in silence for Veeana's command. Then, her voice echoed inside his mind. "Open your eyes. You are inside the boy's mind." Seto opened his eyes and was amazed at what he saw. Bright colors swirled and twisted before him, demonstrating the newness and life of the baby.  
  
"Wow..." Seto breathed, looking around. He could not make out an image of, well, anything. All he could see were the colors, and all he could hear were soft moans and whimpers. Seto was sensing feelings of distress and fear. Was it the baby he was sensing and hearing?  
  
"Before I take my leave, there are other things you must know about this boy." Veeana's clear voice called out. "Right now, all he has is his father. Mokuba is resting in the nursery but, as you have probably sensed, he is unwell, in need of his mother's comfort. His father is unable to see him at the moment so you must take it upon yourself and comfort the boy in any way you can. It is forbidden for a caretaker to appear to a pet in vision form though it is possible, but it is also strictly forbidden for one to actually appear to the pet in human form."  
  
"However," Veeana continued as Seto listened carefully. "We will have to make an exception for Mokuba because things are rough all over right now and he really needs someone before he awakens and weeps. Otherwise, not only will he be in discomfort but the other newborns may awaken as well." Veeana took a breath. "Our way of life is indeed changing nowadays." She spoke softly as if in remorse.  
  
Seto didn't say anything.  
  
"You will be able to appear human for one minute. That is all the time you have and should, hopefully, need." Veeana stated firmly.  
  
"But...what about the rest of the hospital workers?" Seto asked. "Surely one will notice a strangely dressed being in the nursery!"  
  
"I will take care of the rest." Veeana answered and Seto nodded, knowing she was capable of many great and mysterious things. That was what made her the head caretaker for the past two centuries. "Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes My Lady." Seto replied and waited. All of a sudden the colors disappeared and the sounds of a baby became slightly louder. He was in the nursery...in human form. Seto blinked a couple of times before realizing he had under a minute to comfort the boy.  
  
Being as quiet as he could, Seto stepped forward to the baby boy. At once he knew it was Mokuba for he was the only baby whimpering in his sleep. Wisps of black hair were visible on his head and the baby was small in size. Seto gently picked him up and brought Mokuba to his chest. Mokuba did not open his eyes but whined a bit louder as if wondering who was holding him instead of his mother.  
  
Seto, not really knowing how to take care of a baby, instinctively shushed him. "It's going to be okay, little one...Mokuba." Seto whispered. Almost immediately, Mokuba became silent and snuggled up to him. Seto bit his lip, mildly surprised by Mokuba's actions but then smiled faintly.  
  
Time was running out and Seto set Mokuba back in his small bed.  
  
Somewhere else, Veeana whispered, "Twenty seconds and counting..."  
  
Seto stared at Mokuba, wonder in his eyes. For some strange reason, he felt...attached to the baby. He didn't want to leave but at least he could maybe, see him in his dreams.  
  
Time was up and Seto drifted back into the boy's mind, ready to chase away the bad dreams.

* * *

Ten years had come and gone and Mokuba was ten years old. Already he had gone through so much. His father died when he was only seven years old and he had been taken to an orphanage. After spending about a year and a half there, a couple came and adopted him. However, they weren't the kind, loving, spoiling parents every child dreamed of at the orphanage. They were terrible but they didn't abuse Mokuba. It seemed they used him for show since they were very important people at the time. Mokuba was treated differently though when no one was watching.  
  
He was often ignored or yelled at in annoyance. Tears filling his eyes, Mokuba usually retreated to his room without eating or anything. Never had he felt so lonely and felt so abandoned and hurt in his life. He had thought about running away but even that wouldn't work. He had no money and plus, what would he do? Where would he go? Would he even survive out there? Mokuba didn't know what love was anymore, not since his father died.  
  
Still, he kept his chin up, a small sliver of hope still remaining inside of him. Perhaps things would turn out better in the future. Mokuba had a good heart and tried to find the good inside of people although he had long given up trying on his foster parents.  
  
One person saw it all, and felt it all. Seto was still his caretaker and had reached the age of twenty-five, very young for the humanoids. His heart almost broke every time Mokuba cried himself to sleep. Seto knew everything about the boy and gladly made his dreams more pleasant than the current household he was living in. Sometimes the dreams were of cotton candy clouds, chocolate milk filled streams, and all sorts of other sweets. Other times they were about amusement parks, animals, and...dragons. Seto found that a bit strange but it seemed to give the boy some comfort.  
  
Sometimes Mokuba dreamt of his father and about who his mother would have been. That was the worst part.  
  
Mokuba needed someone. Someone to look up to, someone to love and love in return, someone to protect him from harm. Mokuba needed someone like a brother.  
  
Seto had grown very attached to Mokuba and saw him as more than just a pet. He too, was thinking along the lines of a brother because that was how he saw Mokuba. As a little brother.  
  
So one night, Seto made a decision that would forever change his life.  
  
Mokuba had part of himself in his dream, swirls of mist and light flying around. The boy had hair down to his shoulders but that was as far as his foster parents allowed. He had sort of purplish-bluish-gray eyes that were always wide with curiosity. He was wearing a green long sleeve and gray shorts that went to his knees, complete with plain white socks. At the moment he was crying out in terror as a Tyrannosaurus Rex was charging straight towards him. He couldn't move though; he was like a deer in headlights.  
  
Seto frantically thought of ways to make the situation better. 'What should I do?' Seto thought and then the answer came to him. Squeezing his eyes tightly, he cleared his mind and pictured a beast just as fierce as the T- Rex, if anymore fierce. It had pale blue-white scales and crystal blue eyes. A dragon, specifically, the Blue Eyes White Dragon. Seto had seen Mokuba drawing a picture of it and he had found it magnificent. Apparently it was some sort of rare card in a card game that was immensely popular.  
  
Suddenly Seto opened his eyes and there the great dragon stood behind Mokuba, shielding him with one wing and was roaring at the T-Rex. The dragon shot out fire from its mouth but it was electric blue fire. The sight was amazing and the T-Rex was gone from view.  
  
Mokuba sighed in relief and suddenly realized there was a dragon behind him...so close... He turned around slowly and his eyes widened. His mouth opened as if to scream but no sound came out.  
  
Seto cleared his throat. "It's okay! Do not fear it! It will not hurt you." Seto called out, stepping closer. Mokuba faced him. Seto had appeared to him in vision form.  
  
"Who-who are you?" Mokuba stammered, looking at Seto. "Dad?"  
  
Seto raised his eyebrows. 'Dad?' "Uh, hello." He said and smiled slightly, unsure of what to expect. "My name is Seto."  
  
Mokuba bit his lip, wondering if he should trust this man or not. "Um...my name is Mokuba."  
  
"Yes, I know." Seto replied and instantly regretted it.  
  
Mokuba blinked. "But how do you know? I've never seen you before in my life."  
  
'And you probably won't see me again, whether vision or human.' Seto thought. "I just...do." He responded dumbly. He couldn't tell Mokuba about the caretakers otherwise he might be taken from his duty.  
  
Mokuba looked at him strangely. "Are you a person in real life?" He asked suddenly.  
  
Seto shook his head. "I exist only in your dreams..." It was partly a lie. He did exist in reality but not what Mokuba would expect.  
  
"You look a lot like my dad." Mokuba remarked, feeling somewhat calmer. This man, Seto, radiated feelings of peace and comfort. "My real dad."  
  
"Oh...I do?" Seto cursed himself for sounding so stupid. He hadn't actually seen Mokuba's real father.  
  
"Yeah...my dad had brown hair...just like you. He had blue eyes too but they weren't as..." Mokuba squinted, taking a closer look. "As...bright as yours."  
  
It was true. The cloud inhabitants had brighter looking eyes than real humans did.  
  
"Anyway," Mokuba went on. "Why are you here? Don't I control my own dreams? I mean, not that I don't want you here..." Mokuba smiled sheepishly. "No offense."  
  
"None taken." Seto replied, a gentle smile upon his face. "Well, you do control your dreams. It's just that, sometimes, you are unable to because there are..." He hesitated.  
  
Mokuba looked at him expectantly. "There are...what?"  
  
"I...I can't tell you." Seto answered, looking down at his feet.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It is complicated."  
  
"Try me." Mokuba smirked.  
  
Seto sighed. "I'm sorry but the answer is still no." He responded.  
  
"Aw..." Mokuba's shoulders sank.  
  
An awkward silence followed the boy's mournful moan. Seto glanced around and noticed that the dragon had not disappeared despite the fact that he was no longer pictured in Seto's mind. Or Mokuba's for that matter. The dragon gave a grunt causing Mokuba to jump a little. "Whoa!" He gasped, noting the great creature. "I didn't know he was still here."  
  
Seto studied the young boy for a moment. "I am curious. What fascinates you so much about this dragon?" He asked. Seto himself shared this great intrigue about the Blue Eyed White Dragon.  
  
"Um, gee, I don't really know." Mokuba's eyebrows knitted. "I guess the dragon sort of reminds me of my dad because my dad was always there for me. He was strong and..." Mokuba's voice trailed off and tears filled his eyes. "He was a better parent than my foster parents will ever be."  
  
A sad expression crossed Seto's face.  
  
"But that's not the only reason I like the Blue Eyes. Not only is it really cool but it makes me feel...safe. Whenever I'm scared or nervous, I just think about it and it makes me feel as though I am missing something. I feel like there is supposed to be a thing or a person that will protect me too. But I'm alone." Mokuba explained, surprised about the words pouring out of his mouth. Normally he wouldn't have done such a thing in front of anyone. But Seto...Seto was different. He was polite and seemed friendly enough although he didn't seem to smile as much.  
  
"Well," Seto began and took a couple of steps towards the dragon. "I must admit, I am most fascinated with this...Blue Eyes White Dragon as well. I'm actually glad it didn't go away."  
  
"Yeah..." Mokuba agreed and then something just occurred to him. "Hey! How did you know I liked the Blue Eyes? And you still didn't tell me how you knew my name!" He demanded, eyeing him suspiciously.  
  
"I...uh..." 'I really messed this up.' Seto thought, searching for yet another excuse.  
  
Suddenly Mokuba groaned and his eyelids drooped. "What's...happening...?" He managed to croak out.  
  
Seto's eyes went wide and was about to help the boy when he remembered something. "You're finally drifting to sleep with no dreams." He stated and Mokuba's form faded away. Before he realized what was happening, Seto himself began to fade away as well, and the distant cry of the Blue Eyes was the last thing he heard.

* * *

Seto soon found himself back in his home among the clouds. Around him, several caretakers were arriving, they too having pets who had drifted off to sleep. "Seto!" A female voice called and the young man turned around to face two of his friends who he had trained with: Jenna and Tyden. "We haven't seen you for years!" Jenna exclaimed, smiling.  
  
"Yes. Did you finally get a pet?" Tyden asked. "I got mine about two years ago."  
  
"I got mine last month!" Jenna added, excited at finally being able to prove herself worthy of being a caretaker.  
  
Tyden wore a dark green tunic and black pants while Jenna wore a simple long sleeved yellow dress that went to her calves. Tyden had jet-black hair and hazel eyes while Jenna had short black hair and soft-colored green eyes. Tyden was twenty-one and Jenna was turning nineteen. All the caretakers had dark hair, brown or black, whereas blackguards had fiery red or lightning yellow hair with either red or yellowish aqua eyes.  
  
When training, there were humanoids of all ages and Seto had made friends with the youngest ones in his group at the time. He was glad to see them.  
  
"I got a human ten years ago." Seto replied quietly, not liking the term 'pet'.  
  
"You've had one for ten years!" Jenna asked, eyes bulging out. She was generally enthusiastic and out-going whereas Tyden never cracked a smile and never really said anything unless it was necessary. He too was a loner type of which very few existed. "So that's where you've been!"  
  
Seto nodded. He really had avoided most caretakers whenever he returned from his duty. He wanted time to himself to prepare for the next night. But still, he wished he had been able to see them at least once during that long period of ten years. It could get lonely. "Uh, yeah." Seto answered.  
  
"Is it a male? Female?" Jenna barged on while Tyden stood there looking bored.  
  
"It's a young boy."  
  
"Really? Wonderful-oh! I've got to go now. My pet is close to waking up." Jenna said her good-byes and disappeared.  
  
At that time, many of the caretakers had left for their homes. Seto was about to leave and bid farewell when Tyden stopped him. "Seto?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Have you encountered a blackguard yet?" Tyden asked.  
  
Seto thought for a moment. "Well, not really. I suppose I encountered a couple but they were new trainees. I could tell, seeing how I dealt with them two months ago."  
  
Tyden nodded and was silent for a few seconds. Then, "You do know you were born during a storm, right?"  
  
Seto frowned. No one had told him that. Humanoids sprung out of the clouds on chosen dates and some caretakers, usually older females, would nurse them until they reached a certain age and they would begin their training. Seto had had a personal favorite nanny: A woman named Claudia. However she had passed on a few years ago. She was always kind and patient, and taught Seto much about the caretaker's way of life.  
  
Seto dismissed the sorrowful thoughts and returned to the present. "No I did not know. More importantly, how do you know?"  
  
"I was born during a storm too." Tyden answered almost sadly. "It was bad timing for us to be born during storms. That is why you and I, and others, are kind of...distant."  
  
Seto nodded, understanding what he meant.  
  
Tyden went on. "You see, blackguards are born during storms only. None has ever been born during a calm day. Because we were born during one, yet meant to be a caretaker, we have a bit of...blackguard in us." He finished dully.  
  
"What?" Seto's eyes widened a bit but somehow he had always known. He was different from most after all.  
  
"I'm telling you this because..." Tyden hesitated. "In the previous year, I encountered a strong blackguard while I was trying to rid my pet's dream of giant scorpions. The blackguard seemed to know about our type and tempted me, telling me I should follow these unnatural accidental instincts inside of me and become one of them. Of course, I declined but I almost could not hold my own during the battle. Finally, he left, claiming he knew more about my type and would be successful one day." Tyden finished with a sigh. "That's a warning for you, is all.  
  
Seto let it all sink in. 'Lady Veeana...what if the true reason why she wasn't going to assign me to Mokuba, was just this.' Seto wondered, a sinking feeling in his stomach. 'And she might've allowed Tyden to have watch over a human because I proved to be loyal in the past ten years.' He was loyal and he knew it. He would never become a blackguard, no matter how tempting the offer was. Mainly because he could not ever leave Mokuba.  
  
"I have to go." Tyden said. "I will see you some other time." The young man turned and headed for his home.  
  
'No...I will not leave Mokuba by himself. Already the boy has much trouble in his life.' Seto vowed silently. He would gladly give up his existence if Mokuba could have a nice long peaceful life.

* * *

Mokuba returned the next night in his dreams and he stood around impatiently, waiting and hoping Seto would turn up. 'I really need help with a problem!' He thought, thinking back to his science homework.  
  
Seto finally arrived, equally happy to see him. "Hello Mokuba." He smiled warmly.  
  
"Hey!" Mokuba grinned back and then rushed up to him. "I need help with my homework and I was wondering if you could help me. I know it sounds stupid because you're just a figure of my imagination but maybe your answer will help me remember what the names of three common clouds are. So do ya know?" Everything came out so quickly; Seto barely had the chance to grasp it.  
  
"Uh...Cumulus, Stratus, and Cirrus." He replied. "And I'm not a figure of your imagination." Seto wanted so badly to tell Mokuba about who he really was. It couldn't hurt, could it? As long as no one found out.  
  
Mokuba set to remembering those three names. "Thanks-you know they sound familiar. I'll double-check it in my textbook when I go to school. I left it there-huh?" Mokuba blinked up at him as the last part to Seto's comment caught up with him. "What do you mean?"  
  
Seto sighed heavily. There was no going back now. "I'm not imaginary, I'm...real. I dwell in the clouds and I make sure your dreams do not turn into nightmares."  
  
Mokuba just stared at him and then blinked once, shook his head, and then said, "That's not possible. Nobody lives in the clouds."  
  
"I and many others like myself, including those who give you nightmares, do. Humans cannot see us...until now. I have revealed myself to you in your dream. I am your caretaker." Seto explained, feeling nervous. What if Mokuba still didn't believe him? What if the Lady and those in charge found out about this?  
  
Mokuba was quiet for several long moments, unsure of what to believe. It would definitely explain why this man knew certain things about him. But was it true? Was it really true and not make-believe? There was only one way to find out. "Well, if what you say is real...then take me to your cloud home!" Mokuba exclaimed. If the man refused, he would know it was a lie. But if he didn't...  
  
Seto's face fell. "But I can't take you there!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because! You would be caught and...I don't know what would happen after that!"  
  
Mokuba looked sympathetic. "Well, if you can't take me there, I guess it isn't real..."  
  
"No! Wait!" Seto bit his lip. "I'll take you to my home but only for a minute or two." He could smuggle him in without anyone knowing. But it would be risky.  
  
"Yes!" Mokuba grinned but then it faded. "So how do we get there?"  
  
"Come here." Mokuba complied and walked over to Seto. "Hang on to my hand." Seto commanded and Mokuba did as he was told. Then, Seto concentrated his energy and assumed a peaceful look on his face. Before Mokuba knew it, they were slowly disappearing and on their way to Seto's current home.  
  
Wind and colors of every kind swirled by Mokuba's eyes as he stared in amazement. Nothing was beneath his feet and the two were floating. Suddenly, his vision cleared and he found himself standing on a cloud in front of a small house decked out in pale blue crystals. "WOW!" Mokuba exclaimed and Seto winced. He was glad now that his home was isolated from the rest.  
  
Mokuba ran over to the edge of the cloud on the side of the house. Seto followed him. "Don't get too close!"  
  
"I know...but you'll rescue me right?" Mokuba turned to him with a trusting smile.  
  
"Yes." Seto answered without hesitation. He watched as Mokuba gazed at the passing clouds and the tiny lights below them, lost in a sea of navy blue. "Do you like the view?"  
  
"Yeah it's awesome!" Mokuba breathed. "We're so high up! Are we straight above Domino City?"  
  
"Yes we are." Seto responded.  
  
"But where are the stars?"  
  
"Take a look above you." Seto answered. Mokuba raised an eyebrow and stood up, looking straight up. It was cloudy until a clearing made itself visible and Mokuba could see a pitch-black sky with silver-white lights twinkling.  
  
"Cool!" Mokuba grinned. "Can you reach them from here?"  
  
Seto chuckled. "Mokuba, stars are very far away. Very. Reaching them is almost impossible."  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot." Mokuba giggled. "I just, you know, if you can get up here...hey wait! Humans can't stand on clouds, can they?" Seto shook his head. "Well, how come I can?"  
  
"I am holding you up with my strength." Seto replied. Mokuba took a closer look at the young man and saw that he seemed weary.  
  
"Well, if we went into your house or something, would I still be able to stand on my own?" Mokuba asked, not wanting to drain away most of Seto's strength.  
  
Seto nodded and Mokuba bounded away to the home of Seto. "Oh...I guess you should go first since it's your place." Mokuba grinned sheepishly.  
  
"That's okay." But Seto took the lead anyway and led the way into his home. It was simple enough, having only a bed and a food storage container.  
  
"Where's your bathroom? And kitchen?" Mokuba questioned looking around.  
  
"All the food and drink we consume is automatically converted to special energy therefore we do not need the use of a bathroom. Our food does not need to be cooked either."  
  
"What kind of food do you eat?" Mokuba asked, thinking of cotton candy for some odd reason.  
  
Seto showed him the food he ate and somehow, Mokuba wasn't surprised. It was all light yet the humanoid claimed they were very filling. Most caretakers ate once a day and remained between thin and overweight. It wasn't the same for height though because all caretakers were six feet tall.  
  
"It is time to go back." Seto stated and took Mokuba's hand before he could say anything else.  
  
Once they were back, Mokuba went through the same process as the night before, drifting into his deep sleep and Seto retreated to his home. Every night, Seto would return and Mokuba would reappear in his dreams and the two would talk and laugh, just like brothers. Seto explained about the caretakers, while Mokuba explained more about his own life. This went on for two weeks until one night Mokuba appeared, face full of tear streaks.  
  
"Seto!!" He cried and ran into a bewildered Seto. Sobs shook his whole body as Seto held him close.  
  
"Mokuba, what's wrong?" He asked, a worried look in his deep blue eyes.  
  
Mokuba took a breath and looked upwards, facing him. He then proceeded to tell the story. "My foster parents...they held some grand party today and invited all these important people. I accidentally stepped on a lady's gown and rip part of it off. Then my foster father took me to another room and started yelling at me. I couldn't take it anymore and I told him just that. Then he slapped me real hard across the face, and told me I was worthless and all this other stuff. Then he shoved me inside my room and locked the door. I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE SETO! I CAN'T! I'M GONNA RUN AWAY TOMORROW NIGHT!" Mokuba collapsed against him, sobbing. "I'm leaving tomorrow because I need food and stuff. It'll give me a chance to gather them while my stupid foster parents go to a ball."  
  
Great anger welled up inside and Seto clenched his fists and teeth. 'How dare they?! To a young child!' At that moment, Seto wanted nothing more than to make Mokuba's foster parents pay. But he couldn't. Besides, the more important matter at hand was comforting Mokuba.  
  
"Hey, it's gonna be okay. But you must promise me that you won't run away." Seto said.  
  
"Huh? Why?" Mokuba asked, blinking away tears.  
  
"Because. Trust me, there are far worse things out there than your foster parents. It would be much safer if you stayed."  
  
"But what if they send me back to the orphanage? What if they just kick me out or do more bad stuff to me?" Mokuba wailed, shaking.  
  
Seto shook his head. "I promise you, I will not let that happen. Ever again." He whispered, a foreign hateful gleam in his eyes.  
  
All of a sudden, Mokuba smiled shyly. "I wish you were my big brother, Seto."  
  
Seto smiled back. "I wish that were so, kid. But I...can't." At least he thought he couldn't.  
  
Once Mokuba was asleep, Seto stayed inside his mind for a bit. He was in a cross-legged position, eyes closed, concentrating on sending positive vibes and comforting feelings to Mokuba's sleeping form. He couldn't see it but he could sense it. The boy needed a good night's sleep.  
  
There were only two other things on Seto's mind: Protecting Mokuba from his foster parents, and the comment Mokuba had made earlier. First, how could he protect Mokuba from physical pain? If he were able to, he'd take his place every time that happened. Secondly, him being a real big brother to him...that was his heart's desire. From what he had heard, Mokuba had no one to look up to, hardly any friends because he lived in a snobbish neighborhood and went to a private school, and never knew the true meaning of family.  
  
All these thoughts distracted him from sensing the coming of a blackguard, one with much strength.  
  
Seto remained silent, eyes closed. All of a sudden, he was hit with a horrible feeling as Mokuba's silent screams from within his mind filled his ears.

* * *

**A/N: End of Part I. Part II, which should be a lot more interesting than the first, will be posted sometime in the next two weeks. Seto is a bit soft in Part I but that is because he is different but don't worry. The Real Seto who 'Soft Seto' is destined to be, shows itself in the Part II.**


	2. Conclusion

**A/N: I do not own YGO. Here is Part II and the Conclusion, which is a bit shorter than the first part. Thank you for the reviews! Greatly appreciated. Some spellings of some words may be different because I'm spelling them out the way they are in my Canadian dictionary. =)

* * *

**

Seto snapped his eyes open and sprang to his feet. "Mokuba!" He cried out but stopped short when he saw the blackguard. A man about the same age as he was standing there with yellow fire for hair and red eyes. He was dressed in black pants and shocking yellow loose tunic. A smirk was plastered upon his face and Seto saw that he had managed to produce the image of a rather large python. The snake reared its head back, preparing to strike at its prey, which happened to be Mokuba. Somehow, Mokuba had gotten into his dream again.

Seto didn't waste time wondering why. He jumped into action, gathering all his energy and tried to think of something that would counter the snake. Meanwhile, Mokuba had leapt to the side, narrowly avoided the python's attack. "Seto help!" He cried, calling out the name of the only person whom he knew would save him.

Seto did not hear him. He was too busy concentrating his energy on one single image: The Blue Eyes White Dragon. It would take more energy this time to bring forth the majestic creature mainly because he wanted it to take Mokuba away from the danger as quick as possible. Plus he was in panic mode and that was taking away some of his energy.

All of a sudden, the snake attacked him instead. Caught by surprise, Seto could only watch as the python in slow motion it seemed, bite him in the chest. Although he could feel no pain and there would be no real venom or something, Seto could definitely feel his strength dwindling and he fell to the misty ground, defeated. "I'm sorry, Mokuba. I'm so sorry..." He whispered as his vision blurred.

"Seto, NOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Darkness. It was everywhere and it strangled him, blinded him, and taunted him. He failed. He had failed to save Mokuba, his human friend. He had allowed that horrible nightmare, that horrible snake, and that horrible, devilish blackguard to win. Even so, he could still see those blood-red eyes, the evil smirk...

"Seto!" A familiar musical voice prompted him out of his nightmarish trance. "Seto, can you hear me?"

Seto moaned softly, indicating he had heard. "Mokuba..." He croaked out. "Mokuba, I'm sorry...I didn't mean to..."

"Seto, open your eyes." The voice instructed. The young man did as he was told and found himself in a soft bed, with Veeana at his side.

"Where am I?" He asked, feeling slightly dizzy.

"The infirmary." Veeana said softly, concern on her lovely features.

"I failed him."

"Seto, you have been drained of energy. It will take you about a year to recover from this violent assault." Veeana replied. "I will have to find your pet a replacement."

"He's not a pet." Seto growled, attempting to stand on his own feet. "I have to go back to him. He needs me! I can't let that happen again. I won't. I promised him-"

"Seto, listen to me." Veeana ordered firmly. "You are staying here. You are not going back until you are in good health. Your replacement will be a much more experienced caretaker. She or he will be able to withstand that blackguard."

"What kind of blackguard was he?" Seto asked, squinting at the Lady.

"A more advanced blackguard, sent to prey on children. Frightening children is what delights them most." The Lady responded.

Seto was silent for a moment. Then, "No. I'm sorry milady but I have to go back."

"You are staying here." Veeana repeated more firmly this time. "And I have enlisted the help of one of your friends to make sure you stay here." Veeana gestured to the entranceway where Tyden appeared.

"..." Seto watched as Tyden mournfully glanced at him and then bowed to the Lady.

"Tyden here has recently lost his pet to an earthquake. I will reassign him to someone different but for now..." Veeana stood up, smoothing the wrinkles in her dress. She then left the room leaving her words hanging. As much as he respected her, Seto was clearly angry with her. How could he make her, better yet, everyone else understand?

Tyden stayed in a standing position near the door, avoiding eye contact. Seto decided to break the silence. "I'm sorry about what happened to your human." Seto said quietly.

Tyden shrugged his shoulders. "Makes no difference to me."

Seto's head shot up. "How can you say that?" He demanded. "Humans are no different from us, and from what I'm hearing and gathering, we're no better."

Another shrug. "Well, I guess I am a little sad that my pet had to go but I couldn't do anything to stop it. But you know the rules. We cannot form bonds or become friends with our pets."

"Forget the rules!" Seto stood up, swaying slightly. Immediately Tyden straightened, worried his friend might fall over or faint from lack of energy. "I used to think the same thing too until I met Mokuba!"

The other caretaker's eyes widened. "Did you...appear to your pet?" He whispered.

"Yes." Seto stated flatly. "And you know what? I was glad I did. For over ten years I had sensed the pain and agony he was going through. I wanted so much to comfort him. I felt like a...big brother. The feeling was good, seeing how neither of us knows what it's like to have a brother or sister, or some type of family." He went on. "For the first time in my existence, I felt good to have someone to watch over and interact with. Someone who isn't so...serious all the time. And I don't mean you but everyone else."

Tyden looked slightly hurt. "Well, Jenna isn't always serious...Seto, everyone else is more happy and carefree. Just you and I and the few others like us are the serious ones."

"I don't care anymore." Seto stared at the floor, eyes narrowed. "I have to get out of here."

Tyden bit his lip, wondering what he should do. He could not defy the Lady's orders but Seto was a good friend and mentor to him and he didn't want to lose that friendship. Friendship was highly valued among the caretakers as a replacement for family. He was torn.

Seto suddenly faced him, a glare upon his face. "If you are my friend, you will help me get out of here, unseen." He demanded, showing his blackguard side. For a moment, Tyden thought he saw something like blue fire in Seto's eyes. "Well?"

Tyden shrunk back against the crystal wall. "I...I don't know."

"You are no friend of mine!" Seto said sharply, standing up. Tyden's face fell and he looked truly wounded. Seto instantly regretted his words. His intention had not been what had happened. "Tyden, I'm sorry." He mumbled. "I didn't mean it...but surely you must help me regardless! I cannot leave Mokuba for any reason."

Tyden nodded numbly. "I wish I could but you know I can't."

Seto sighed. If Tyden aided him in his escape...he could lose his privilege as a caretaker and that was the last thing he wanted. "Very well. Thank you anyway...Wait! I have to do something so that they don't punish you for not 'watching' me." Seto turned to his longtime friend.

Tyden swallowed hard. "What are you going to do?"

Seto looked apologetic. "Sorry but I have to do this." He swung his arm as hard as he could and knocked Tyden out cold with his elbow. The young man fell to the floor, seemingly lifeless. Seto winced. "Sorry my friend." He whispered and poked his head out the door. Seeing that no one was around, he stepped out and carefully made his way to the room where caretakers came and went.

* * *

Mokuba sat on a chunk of ice in his dream form in the middle of a freezing lake. He was pale and shivering despite the fact that it was not real but a blackguard can make anything seem real. A caretaker had been assigned to Mokuba but had been quickly wiped out by the powerful blackguard. "Seto, where are you?" He moaned, not knowing if Seto still existed.

"I'm right here." A familiar voice filled his ears like music and Mokuba snapped his head up, seeing the form of the man he had come to love as a brother.

"Seto...you're alive!" He cried. Forgetting his current situation, he tried to stand up but fell backward. "AAHH!"

"NO!" The cold lake disappeared and Mokuba landed in a pile of...pillows. Seto breathed a sigh of relief as Mokuba fell back onto something much softer.

Mokuba scrambled to his feet and ran to Seto's outstretched arms. Sobs shook his whole body as he remembered the nightmares and the anguish felt in the past week during Seto's absence. "I thought you were never coming back!" Mokuba cried out his soul. "That...that...that thing did horrible things and he made my nightmares seem so...real!" Mokuba clung to him tightly.

Seto held him. "What sort of nightmares?" He asked.

"My foster parents did even worse stuff to me..." Mokuba hesitated. "I was caught in a fire...I was trapped in a pit full of scorpions..." Mokuba began to cry again as he remembered the vivid and disturbing dreams. "The last one was about you."

"Me?" Seto raised an eyebrow. The blackguard had seen him but how did he know about their friendship?

"Yeah...you were being beaten to death and you wouldn't get up. You just stayed on the ground...dying!" Mokuba looked up at him. "I don't want to go through that again! I...I hate my life!"

"Mokuba, settle down." Seto bent down and looked at him straight in the eye. "I'm sorry I failed you but that will not happen again. These were just nightmares, images created in the mind, fueled by a person's fear. You have nothing to worry about."

Mokuba sniffed, nodding. "But my foster parents—what will I do about them? I've been trying to act good so that they don't throw me out or bring me back to the orphanage. But I think I'd rather go back there."

Seto stood up, hands on the young boy's shoulders. "Well I'm back now and I'll make sure that blackguard doesn't come back again."

Mokuba looked up at him worriedly. "Did you get better from that attack?" He asked, eyeing him with great concern.

Seto shifted uncomfortably. Now that he thought about it, he was still a little woozy. "I'm fine, Mokuba, don't worry about me." He reassured the boy. "Try and go back to sleep, okay?"

"Okay."

Mokuba waited for the drowsiness to return. He hadn't gotten a goodnight's sleep all week and this one would be welcomed with zeal. Seto smiled at the boy but it quickly faded when he saw something red flashing in the distance. Two small slits... "No!" The blackguard was back.

Seto pushed the boy behind him and braced himself for the attack. He had to hold off the blackguard for as long as he could. Maybe the Lady or Tyden or someone else would notice his absence and assume he had gone back to Mokuba. He hoped so and almost regretted returning without healing a little bit more. 'Please, somebody help...' He thought numbly. He was starting to feel weak as the blackguard approached, darkness swirling around. Something was gathering in the inky blackness and he had a bad feeling about it.

Mokuba opened his eyes and gasped at what he saw. The thing was back! "No, please!" He whimpered, hiding behind Seto. "Please, no more!" He pleaded, not wanting to endure the illusory torture again.

"So you're back for more." The blackguard spoke in a raspy voice smirking. "The rule breaker." He noted and his expression went blank. He closed his eyes, his shocking yellow hair blowing around his face wildly. The darkness sprang forth and whipped around Seto like a rope, shoving Mokuba back. "I will deal with you soon, human." The blackguard whispered.

"Seto!" Mokuba could only watch as several unseen things began to lash out and strike the young man. "NNOOOO!!"

"Aahh..." Seto fell on his back having been punched in the jaw by something so very strong. In a way, Mokuba's nightmare was coming true. This time the real Seto was there and not some conjured likeness of the caretaker.

Seto tried to sit up determined to protect his young friend. Wham! Another unseen predator sent a blow to his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He fell back once more, reeling from the pain. "Can't...give up." He winced as something sharp cut him on his chest. A thin line of blood was soon visible, a sharp sting felt.

The blackguard silently ordered his assassins to finish their brutal assault on the caretaker and then to move to the boy. It would be one grueling nightmare.

Seto lay on the ground, wounded and beaten, but his will to save Mokuba still was going strong. "I won't give up. I promised..." He heard the cries. "I WILL NOT!" He shouted and forced himself up on his knees much to the surprise and annoyance of the blackguard. "Get away from him." Seto growled, trying with all his strength to ignore the agony he was in. When the blackguard did not show any sign of stopping, he squeezed his eyes shut, preparing to gather what little energy he had to make the situation so much better.

"Your mind is weak." The blackguard sneered, noticing his futile attempt. According to him that is.

"No it is not." Seto countered, relieved that the blackguard had switched his attention to himself now. Mokuba lay on the ground, beaten only a fraction of what Seto had endured. He watched with tearful eyes as Seto summoned his last bit of strength and vigor. "My body is weak but not my mind and will." A new perseverance filled him and he shot out four single words. "BLUE EYES WHITE DRAGON!"

Almost immediately, the obedient creature appeared, roaring with all its might, in all its splendor. "Blue Eyes!" Mokuba yelled and the Dragon flew over towards him, ready to rescue him.

Seto however collapsed to the ground.

The blackguard had been defeated.

* * *

Two weeks passed and Seto found himself once again in the infirmary. He groaned as the light from the crystals nearly blinded him. Lady Veeana came in at once knowing he would want to go back. It was like déjà vu. "Seto I am thoroughly disappointed in you." She said in a quiet voice. "You disobeyed my orders and almost died because of it. What were you thinking?"

Seto was silent for several long moments. He was enjoying a finally peaceful rest. "I'm still here? Amazing..."

"You have some dedication." Veeana answered, a small smile forming. "Now tell me, what possessed you to go back in your state?"

"Mokuba. I can't leave him. He's my..." A wistful smile appeared on his face. "...Little brother." He finished softly. He paused. "How is he?"

"Lucky for you, a good friend of yours volunteered to watch over him while you were unconscious."

"Who?"

"Tyden is his name I believe."

'You really are a friend of mine.' Seto thought smiling. "What about his own human?"

"Someone else took his place for the time being."

"My Lady...I have a request." He opened his eyes and looked at her. "Is it possible for me...to actually become human? To be born a few years older than Mokuba?"

Veeana's eyes widened. "Why...yes it is but..."

"Please! I am more than willingly to go through with it." Seto begged. He wanted to be able to protect Mokuba from things far worse than dreams.

Veeana bit her lip and said nothing for what seemed like an eternity. "Are you absolutely, positively sure? It is irreversible. You will have no memory of your life as a caretaker or anything of our existence."

"Yes. I am sure." Seto nodded, more sure than he would ever be. "Can you do it?"

Veeana nodded and then smiled. "I will gather your friends. I'm sure they would want to say goodbye before you leave."

A lump formed in his throat. His friends...he would never see them again. Ever. Veeana left the room and Seto lay back on his bed.

Later on, Seto was standing in front of his blue crystal home, never to step in it again. It would go to someone else. Tyden and Jenna were there as well as his trainer and the Lady. Jenna, with tears in her eyes, ran forward and embraced him tightly. "We won't forget you, Seto." She whispered.

Tyden was next. "Take care, friend." He said, smiling for the first time in his life.

"You were the best I ever had." Seto's trainer said.

"I will make sure you and Mokuba get the very best of caretakers we have." Lady Veeana said the final words. "Farewell, Seto."

Seto smiled at them all, tears in his own eyes. "Farewell." He repeated softly. He had been told that he would be conceived in the first year of his new parent's marriage, five years before Mokuba would be born. Veeana warned she could not be certain that they would have their parents forever but Seto replied he was ready for anything.

* * *

Five years later...

"Please, son! Just go see your little brother!" Seto's father spoke, tears streaming down his face. The mother had passed away during Mokuba's birth and Seto was angry with his baby brother for that. It was only natural he'd feel hostile at first but his father believed Seto would warm up to him eventually. "Your mother would want you to protect him." He said and Seto reluctantly obeyed.

The five-year-old boy made his way across the hall to the nursery-viewing window and peeked in on tiptoes. He could see his newborn baby brother, crying his eyes out. 'Maybe he isn't that bad...' Seto thought, sympathizing with him. Looking back to make sure his father or anyone else didn't see him, he tiptoed into the nursery past the other babies and headed for Mokuba.

Mokuba stopped crying for a second when he saw his older brother. And then he started up again. "Ssshh!" Seto put his finger to his mouth. "Quiet...Mokie." He whispered.

Mokuba soon stopped his whining and only a whimper every now and then was heard. He stuck out a tiny fist and Seto gave him his finger. The young boy frowned. There was something familiar about it... He shook off the feeling and shrugged. "Daddy and I will take good care of you, Mokie. I promise we won't leave you. I promise."

Mokuba gurgled happily.

* * *

**A/N: That's it. If you liked this fantasy fic, keep an eye out for my next fantasy fic not only with the Kaiba brothers but with the entire gang as well. It is set in the Middle Ages. It should be better than this one. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
